


без названия

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Написано до того как вышел 2й фильм.</p>
    </blockquote>





	без названия

**Author's Note:**

> *Написано до того как вышел 2й фильм.

Изо рта вырывается пар. С пещерной черноты неба, раскинувшегося над провонявшими людьми, рыбой и сырой пенькой бортами лодки, колючими гранями горного хрусталя сияют звезды. О киль то и дело с тихим шорохом стукаются куски льда. Где-то на носу тихонько ворчит Дори, жалуясь на неудобный ночлег. Мерцает огонек в лампадке Ори, и Торин уверен, что если прислушается, услышит как скрипит его перо, отмечая на пергаменте (и как сумку-то от Трандуиловых охальников уберег?) этапы их нелегкого пути. Но единственное во что вслушивается сейчас Торин это надрывное, хриплое дыхание мелкого.

Кили лихорадит. И довольно давно, если учесть что, когда привлеченный возмущенным воплем взломщика: «это орочья рана!» дядя навис над племянниками, отпираться не подумал ни один. Фили выглядел одновременно виноватым и до смерти напуганным, а на бледном как снег в горах лице мелкого ярче всяких слов горели пятна болезненного румянца. Допрыгались. Причем буквально. Торин запоздало вспоминает, как отбивался от орков Кили перед своим прыжком/полетом в сбившиеся под мостом бочки, гадая: «как? Когда?»

Хвала Махалу, во время их недолгой остановки на берегу Оин успевает не только воду из бороды выжать, но и облазить близлежащие кусты и теперь бедро мелкого крепко стягивает повязка с кашицей из целебных трав. «Не тревожься, узбад. Бузина, ромашка, липа — не цвет, не время нынче для цвета-то, сам понимаешь, но жар из раны вытянет. Не тревожься».

— Дядя… Торин, — тихонько хнычет Кили ему в подмышку, одновременно пытаясь свернуться калачиком и всхлипывая от боли в потревоженной движением ноге, — я… мы не хотели…  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Торин крепче прижимает его к себе, отчаянно жалея об оставшейся где-то в Трандуиловых норах шубе. Рубаху чтобы укутать мелкого с себя он уже снял, — ш-ш-ш.

В темноте напротив раздается рычащее фырканье, лодку ощутимо качает, и у руля сдавлено матерится костеря тяжеловесных гномов кормчий. Двалин уходит на звук, а возвращаясь, накидывает на них сверху колючий, бьющий в ноздри едким запахом овчины и прогорклого пота тулуп. Но Кили перестает дрожать и затихает — это все, что заботит сейчас Торина.

Он благодарно кивает сыну Фундина, подгребает к себе Фили, и прижимается щекой к его макушке, слыша отчаянный, захлебывающийся слезами шепот старшего принца:  
— Прости, прости, прости. Я виноват. Не уследил. Прости, пожалуйста…  
— Тихо, — Торин касается губами его волос, и вытягивает ноги между ног сидящего напротив Двалина, — тихо. Все обойдется.

Двалин молча раскуривает трубку. Где-то впереди, невидимым во тьме исполином поднимается над горизонтом Одинокая Гора.


End file.
